wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Palm
Palm was an adult female SandWing whose name was mentioned in The Brightest Night as Prince Smolder's lover, yet he said that Queen Oasis did not allow them to be partners for the fear of more potential challengers for the throne if they had female dragonet eggs. Smolder never saw Palm again after Oasis "dealt" with her, although she actually escaped Oasis' wrath. Six-Claws described her to be a sweet, clever, and nervous dragon, who adored Smolder, was terrified of the queen, and who would most likely never raise dragonets to kill the queen. According to her daughter Onyx, she was killed by a piece of skyfire that fell from the sky and through her head. Onyx is her only daughter. Appearance Palm had patterns of light brown scales freckled across her pale yellow scales, much like her sister. Compared to her sister, Prickle, she was rounder and softer from working in the palace kitchen and having access to more food. She had sand-colored wings and a small scar on her left wing from when she fell off the wingery roof when she was young. She also owned earrings made of opals that Smolder gave to her, but she gave them to Prickle in return for being allowed to stay in her hut for one night while fleeing from the guards that were chasing her. Biography Deserter Shortly before Oasis' death, Smolder was shown crying about Palm's disappearance and possible death. Six-Claws mentioned that he had known Palm due to working in the kitchen with her. No one mentioned if she was really dead or just imprisoned. The Hidden Kingdom When Glory and Jambu disguised themselves as IceWings to enter Blaze's Fortress, it was explained to them by Princess Blaze that one of the tapestries was made in the memory of a romantic story of Blaze's brother, Smolder, falling in love with a dragon that her mother did not approve of, and thought that Queen Oasis might have killed her. The dragon in the tapestry is Palm, Smolder's love. The Brightest Night In the prologue, Princess Blister asked if Smolder was running off with his girlfriend again, and Queen Oasis said that she took care of that. Smolder, near the end of the book, mentioned Palm and recounted a story about their love, similar to Blaze's story in The Hidden Kingdom. Moon Rising When Onyx told Moonwatcher and Ostrich about how she found the piece of skyfire, she explained how it killed Palm when it went through her head. She considered it to be beautiful and deadly, which made her love it even more. This suggested that she did not have a strong connection with Palm, perhaps caused by their constant wandering. Darkness of Dragons The prologue was in Palm's PoV. She was running away from the queen's soldiers, who were trying to take her back to the palace. Just as she was about to pass out, she found Prickle's oasis and hut. Prickle, her somewhat mean sister, grudgingly let her in, though she made Palm hand over her earrings in exchange for letting her stay the night, and they started arguing about Smolder. The guards bursted in, but instead of arresting Palm, they arrested Prickle because the sisters looked so alike, and because Prickle was wearing her sisters' earrings. One of the guards, Agave, recognized the real Palm but didn't mention it to the others because of their friendship from when they were dragonets. Palm decided to run away and travel the continent after she realized that she was with egg. Quotes "But I'm ''not going to die, ... Not today."'' - A thought "I'm sorry, Palm. You brought this upon yourself." - To Prickle, while pretending to be her "If it is a girl - it feels like a girl - then I shall give her the name you chose and hide her away somewhere secret and safe. She'll get the chance to be ordinary that you never had. By the moons of Pyrrhia, I swear she will never have anything to do with thrones or queens or battles or crowns, for as long as we both shall live." - Palm thinking about her unhatched dragonet. Family Tree Trivia * A palm is an unbranched evergreen tree with a crown of long feathered or fan-shaped leaves, and typically having old leaf scars forming a regular pattern on the trunk. Palm trees sometimes bear coconuts. * A leaf of a palm tree awarded as a prize is viewed as a symbol of victory or triumph. This suits Palm well, as in the end, Queen Oasis did not imprison Palm. * When the guards took Prickle away, she screams that she will set the moons on fire and drop them on Palm's head. Palm was later killed by a meteorite, which a "moon" on fire. * She is the second known dragon in the series to have a twin (in this case, Prickle). The first would be Peril. * Palm is one of the nine dragons with freckle-like markings on her scales, the others being Qibli, Queen Thorn, Lady Scarab, Katydid, Sandfly, Prickle, Morpho and Lynx. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold PalmTemplate.png|Reference by JSJWHDH.jpg|Palm (left) by Pencilsandwingpalm.jpg|Palm under a palm tree Niceorworried.png Palm.png Calmpalm.png|Palm thinking of Smolder by SandWing3.jpg SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 001859.jpg|A real palm tree 31312321.png|Palm by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Palm-720424809 de:Palm fr:Datte pl:Palma ru:Пальма Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Mentioned in Deserter Category:DoD Characters Category:POVs Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned in MR